


Fallen For You

by Son_of_Heimdall



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Erotica, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Premarital Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Heimdall/pseuds/Son_of_Heimdall
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are ready to show their love for one another after freeing themselves from the ever-watchful eyes of Heaven and Hell. Unfortunately, Aziraphale is afraid that his promise to remain pure is still in effect.Fortunately, Crowley thinks he has found a loophole.





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while and I just had to get it down in writing. I've been writing as a hobby for most of my life but this is the first time I have written anything close to erotica. I'm more or less confident in the end result, though I'll admit that I had no real idea what I was doing throughout the entirety of the sex scene. I'd appreciate some tips and feedback before I start working on the next chapter.

Crowley must have had more wine than he realized. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa while enjoying Aziraphale’s company in the back of his bookshop. He did not remember falling to his knees or taking Aziraphale's hand in his, but as he gazed up at the angel, the demon knew he was meant to be there. Aziraphale sat on the sofa, frozen in shock before the realization of what was happening sank in.

“Crowley, please get up.” The request had a hint of beseechment in its tone, “This isn’t funny, dear.”

Aziraphale tried to pull himself free, but Crowley grabbed his wrist, keeping the angel’s hand in a firm grip.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.” Crowley could no longer hold back his actions or thoughts, which should have terrified him. Instead, he welcomed the freedom, “Humans do it all the time. Why can’t we?”

“Because we’re not human, Crowley!” Aziraphale’s voice cracked as tears began to form in his eyes, “What if we go through with it only to have me fall anyway? How do we know it'll make my oath of purity void?”

“We don’t.” A lump was forming in Crowley’s throat, “Angel, I know this isn’t exactly fair. You have much more to lose than I do if it all goes tits up. But can you honestly keep living a lie like this? We’re free from Heaven and Hell. This could be our chance to finally be together.”

Crowley took off his sunglasses and let them drop to the floor. Once the open air hit his eyes, he realized that he was crying just as much as Aziraphale. Crowley took a long shaky breath before he asked the question he thought he would never have the opportunity to ask.

“Principality Aziraphale, will you marry me?”

Aziraphale wore a mix of fear, confusion, and desire on his face. Crowley could not say how long he knelt in front of the angel, holding his hand, begging, praying that he would get the answer he longed for. As Crowley was beginning to give up hope, Aziraphale slipped off the sofa and onto his knees so that the two were now eye-to-eye. A warm, yet hesitant smile formed as he rested his free hand on Crowley’s cheek. The sensation sent shockwaves through Crowley’s body as he closed his eyes, and instinctively leaned into the angel’s palm.

“Yes.” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. His hand went limp with shock and released Aziraphale from his grasp, “Yeah? Seriously?”

As new tears formed in his eyes, Aziraphale nodded as he pulled Crowley close and wrapped his arms around him. Crowley sat there for a moment as his mind caught up to what was happening before he hugged his angel back as tightly as he could without breaking him. Aziraphale buried his face into Crowley’s shoulder, letting the tears soak into the demon’s jacket. After a while, Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face in his hands and began to shower him with kisses from his cheeks and forehead, to his nose and chin. Crowley couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation. Then, just as quickly as he started, Aziraphale stopped and pulled back. He gazed into Crowley’s eyes as the demon’s heart began to quicken. Just like always, the demon became instantly hypnotized by Aziraphale’s eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue, mirroring a cloudless sky. The fact that he would now be able to look into those eyes every waking hour of the day filled Crowley with unlimited joy. Aziraphale slid a hand to the back of Crowley’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, deep, and the most exquisite thing Crowley had ever experienced. A wave of heat washed over him as a strange stinging sensation covered his lips; it was almost reminiscent of how his feet felt when he was in the church during the Blitz. Crowley forced his body to heal, though when the pain subsided, he felt another type of heat beginning to form in his groin. A soft moan escaped the demon’s lips as he kissed Aziraphale back with slightly more force. As the pain on his lips erupted again, he felt his cock twitch to life.

Crowley let his tongue slip forward and push against Aziraphal’s lips. After a moment of hesitation, Aziraphale opened his mouth wider, allowing him in. The second Aziraphale tongue touched his own; it felt like Crowley had licked a hot iron, which caused every muscle to tense up. His cock began to ache in his tight jeans, and Crowley found himself rubbing his growing bulge before he forced his body to heal, and the pain subsided.

He was not sure what he expected, but it was soon apparent that the angel had little to no experience with french kissing. He was rather sloppy and could not seem to find the rhythm. After only a few seconds, Crowley pulled away and let out a chuckle.

“Sorry, dear.” Said Aziraphale as he blushed, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Don’t apologize, angel.” Said Crowley, a childish grin spread across his face.

As they looked at each other, something seemed to awaken in Aziraphale’s eyes. A type of hunger that Crowley had never seen in him before, though he knew all too well what it was.

“Would you follow me to the bedroom?” Asked Aziraphale.

“Lead the way.” Crowley replied with a smirk.

~~~

The kissing continued almost as soon as they both entered the bedroom. Aziraphale rested his hands on Crowley’s hips and guided him backwards until the back of Crowley’s legs hit something solid. Crowley let out a surprised gasp as he fell backward. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Aziraphale’s jacket, forcing his angel to fall along with him. Aziraphale held out his arms to stop himself from crushing Crowley as they fell onto the bed. Crowley, still gripping onto Aziraphale’s jacket, pulled himself up to continue the makeout session. Eventually, Aziraphale relaxed his arms and readjusted himself so that he was straddling the demon.

As the kisses became more lustful, the burning pain returned. Every drop of Aziraphale’s saliva or sweat that touched Crowley’s skin burned him like boiling water. Crowley welcomed it, letting the pain fuel his lust. His mind was a jumbled mess of primal longing. As Crowley moved his hand downwards between the two and cupped the large bulge in Aziraphal’s trousers, the angel’s eyes shot open and immediately stopped kissing him. Realizing he may be going too fast, Crowley pulled his hand out from between them.

“You alright?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale looked conflicted. He began to fiddle with the exposed hairs on Crowley’s chest.

“I want you.” Said Aziraphale, “More than anything.”

“I noticed.” Said Crowley with a chuckle.

“But I don’t want to fall. I can’t.”

“I’ve got something in mind. Think of it as a loophole.”

This seemed to confuse Aziraphale. The angel knew so much about the world, but when it came to the different ways to be intimate, his imagination was embarrassingly limited.

“Do you trust me?” Asked Crowley.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley without a hint of doubt, “With all my heart.”

“Then relax.” Crowley rested a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. Just like Crowley did only minutes before, the angel closed his eyes and leaned into the demon’s palm, “Let me take care of you.”

Aziraphale drew a shaky breath before it nodded.

"Now, just give me a moment..." Said Crowley as he shuffled backward out from under Aziraphale.

Crowley adjusted himself until he was comfortably lying in the center of the bed with his head resting in the middle of the single long pillow at its head. Attempting to lighten the mood, Crowley motioned Aziraphale over with his finger.

"Come here, Francis." Said Crowley in his Ashtoreth voice.

Aziraphale barked out a laugh as he obediently crawled over. He bent down to kiss Crowley and allowed the demon to pick up his leg and move it so that the angel was back in the straddling position.

As they continued to kiss, Crowley raised his hand to eye level and snapped. In an instant, both men were completely nude. Aziraphale let out a nervous yelp.

“Shh. Breathe, angel.” Said Crowley as he ran his fingers through Aziraphale's blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just so overwhelming."

“What did I tell you about apologizing?”

Aziraphale was about to apologize for apologizing before he bit his lip to stop himself.

"Sometimes it's easier if you can't see anything. Just let the sensations take over. This might help."

Crowley snapped his fingers again, and a black silk blindfold appeared over Aziraphale's eyes. Aziraphale flinched and raised a hand to feel what had just blinded him before breathing out a laugh. Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and guided his angel back to him for another deep and passionate kiss, letting the now-familiar burn to jumpstart his desire.

After a few more reassuring kisses, Crowley gently pushed against Aziraphale’s chest, making him sit up. Crowley ran his eyes down the angel’s beautiful body as he let his fingertips explore every inch of his divine skin, all while feeling the hot intoxicating sting of Aziraphale’s sweat bite into his hands. Eventually, both his eyes and hands made it down to Aziraphale’s hard cock, which rested on Crowley's stomach. Just like everything else about the man, it was perfect.

Crowley ran his fingers down to the base of the penis and gradually moved them along the shaft, causing his angel to shutter. Once he got to the head, a small amount of precum was already dripping out. Crowley wrapped his hand around the shaft and collected the liquid with his thumb before spreading it over the head. It felt like hot wax covering his finger. Crowley clenched his jaw as his groin began to ache even more while Aziraphale groaned. Crowley performed yet another minor miracle and caused his hand to be lightly covered in warm lubricant before he began to slowly stroke his angel’s cock. This caused Aziraphale's breath to halt.

"Crowl-- Oh, Almighty..."

Crowley kept his rhythm slow and steady. After a few strokes, Aziraphale began to move his pelvis in time with him. Eventually, Crowley didn’t have to move his hand at all. Crowley's cock was now completely hard and was dangerously close to Aziraphale's ass. He could not stop himself from lightly thrusting it between the angel's cheeks, whenever Aziraphale pulled back. He desperately wanted to lift Aziraphale, ram his cock into him and fuck his angel senseless. Crowley yearned to be inside him, to be one with him. Crowley knew how selfish that was, though. So he resisted. He had to be patient. He had to wait for Aziraphale to be ready. Still, Crowley needed more than a handjob. He just hoped that, for Aziraphale's sake, he was not overstepping the fine line between "fun" and "sin".

Aziraphale seemed to be in a complete euphoric fog. His head rolled loosely on his shoulders as he fucked Crowley's hand. He had risen himself on his knees so that there was a several inch gap between himself and Crowley. Very carefully, the demon shuffled down so that his face inched closer and closer to Aziraphale's cock. Eventually, he made it close enough for the penis to brush against Crowley's cheek. His own cock twitched in excitement.

As Aziraphale thrust forward, Crowley let his angel’s cock slide into his mouth. This caused Aziraphale to yell in surprise. He fell forward as his arms instinctively moved ahead of his body. His forearms slammed against the headboard, which he then gripped onto for dear life.

"Crowley, what are you--!”

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's ass with both hands and pulled him in, forcing the cock to the back of his mouth, making Crowley gag before he relaxed his throat. Aziraphale let out another lustful cry as more precum dripped onto Crowley’s tongue. His entire mouth felt like it was on fire, but he didn't care. He sucked Aziraphale's beautiful cock as he pulled his head back, causing even more wonderful cries of ecstasy from his angel. When the tip was near the opening of his mouth, Crowley put pressure on the underside of the head with his already sore tongue and licked. Aziraphale shivered as Crowley reached down to grab his own cock and began masturbating.

Crowley looked up just as Aziraphale was pulling off his blindfold. His face was flushed, and the sight of Crowley sucking him off made his jaw drop. For a moment, Crowley thought Aziraphale would pull away, and possibly even punch him for doing something so risky while the angel’s divine soul was at stake. Instead, Aziraphale began to match Crowley’s rhythm, pumping forward as Crowley moved his head forward, and pulling out when Crowley pulled away. Crowley watched as Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back before his lids shut.

The pressure in Crowley's groin was impossible to ignore. Precum ran down the shaft, over his fingers, and onto the silk bed sheets. He gripped his cock harder as his pumping increased. Aziraphale's breathing began to quicken as his cock twitched in Crowley’s mouth.

"Crowley! I think I'm--!"

Aziraphale gripped Crowley hair with one hand and clung to the headboard with the other. His thrusts lost all rhythm as Aziraphale violently fucked Crowley's mouth. Without warning, Crowley felt his cock erupt as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a final powerful thrust, Aziraphale screamed as come shot down Crowley's throat. It felt like he was being burned from the inside out, and the demon cried out as every muscle in his body spasmed. An immeasurable amount of pain and pleasure crashed over his body. Crowley could not think, he could not feel anything other than the sensory overload that was currently raging through his body. After what seemed like an eternity, his body began to heal itself as Crowley fell limp back onto the bed.

After a moment, Crowley felt Aziraphale pulling the twitching cock out of his mouth. Using what little strength he had left, the demon licked the head of the penis before it moved out of reach, causing Aziraphale to flinch from oversensitivity.

“Cheeky git.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Aziraphale slid the lower have of his body further down Crowley's torso as he leaned against the headrest. Crowley looked up at his angel with even more of a longing than before. Aziraphale's eyes were half-closed, but he still managed a weak smile.

“That was…” Aziraphale began, though his voice trailed off, “I can’t think of words...”

“That’s a first.” Said Crowley, with a triumphant grin.

Aziraphale lazily pushed Crowley’s face to one side, though he could not stop himself from laughing. After a while, Aziraphale slid down beside Crowley, who rolled over to one side so they would be face to face. With a weary sigh, he snuggled his face into Crowley’s chest. The demon could not help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his angel.

“That was… amazing.” Said Aziraphale.

“Oh, angel, just wait for our wedding night.”

Aziraphale hugged Crowley tighter. After a long moment, Crowley looked down as he felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him. For a brief instant, Crowley could have sworn he saw his angel’s pupils become vertically elongated, though after Aziraphale blinked, they seemed just as normal as always.

“I love you so much.” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the forehead before he felt his eyelids grow heavy, “I love you too, angel.”

The two men were fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
